The Other Women
by Alvin. L
Summary: Hermione, seorang gadis pintar yang rela melepaskan bangku kuliahnya demi pernikahannya bersama Draco malfoy. pernikahan yang baru saja berusia seumur jagung ini, perlahan-lahan didatangi berbagai tantangan masalah perpecahan rumah tangga ada karakter yang membantu mereka atau membuat semua semakin runyam dapatkah mereka menghadapi semua ini ? lets read okay


**the other women**

**Disclamer : J. K Rowling**

**Author : Alvin. L **

**Beta Reader : R. Jack Skelenton.**

**Warning: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**GENRE : drama,romance,humor,**

**-Author note :ini adalah cerita pertama saya, hehe. I HOPE YOU LOVE THAT. Review please, **** dan trimakasih buat skelenton yang mau mengedit cerita ini. **

***story***

Pagi yang indah di musim gugur tahun ini, meskipun terlihat agak mendung. Namun hal itu tidak membuat semangat belanja Hermione pudar. Hermione segera mengenakan mantel musim gugurnya sambil berjalan keluar dengan langkah sigap menyusuri tangga apartemennya.

Yah, Hermione memang menjadi super sibuk dengan kehidupan barunya bersama suaminya Draco. Draco Malfoy. Seorang pria yang dulu disebut sebagai pangeran disekolahnya dulu, namun kini ia menjabat sebagai manager di perusahaan ritel pakaian yang cukup ternama di negaranya. Pernikahan yang baru saja berlangsung 1 tahun, dan hari ini adalah ulang tahun pertama mereka, memang membuat kehidupannya menjadi berbeda 180 derajat dari kehidupan lamanya sebelum ia menikah. Sekarang Hermione harus berperan menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga bukan gadis remaja liar dengan segala petualangan dan fantasi,sekarang wanita cantik itu harus mengurangi kegiatan lama bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan kehidupan rumahnya berubah total. Hermione dan Draco tinggal di apartemen mewah bukan di kost kecilnya lagi tempat ia tinggal semasa kuliah. Namun ia merasa mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan hal ini.

Hermione menuruni anak-anak tangga dengan cepat karena ia sangat terburu-buru. Sesuatu yang aneh terlihat di ekor matanya. Seseorang wanita yang sekilas dilihatnya memiliki rambut kecoklatan dan disanggul namun masih menyisakan beberapa helai rambutnya. Sementara wanita itu mengenakan mantel merah. Seseorang yang tak pernah ditemuinya di apartemen itu.

"Apa dia orang baru?" pikir Hermione dalam hatinya, namun ia tak peduli dan segera menuruni tangga dan keluar tanpa memperdulikan wanita itu.

Hermione berjalan menyusuri jalanan di kota London yang dingin.

"Kenapa hari ini dingin sekali sih!" gumam Hermione sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan memasuki supermarket yang letaknya kira-kira sekitar dua blok dari apartemennya.

Hermione segera membuka dompetnya, mencari-cari sesuatu didalam dompetnya. VIola, Hermione mendapatkannya, ia mengambil note yang berisikan kebutuhannya.

"Satu ekor kalkun, dua kilogram telur, empat botol susu putih, dua kotak sereal, dan jangan lupa sebotol wine kesukaan Draco." gumam Hermione, sambil tersenyum kecil dan dengan semangat mendorong troly belanja.

Hermionepun dengan sigap memilih barang-barang yang akan di belinya dan memasukannya dengan hati-hati ke troly belanjanya, hanya satu hal yang belum ia dapatkan yaitu satu ekor kalkun beku. Hermione menelusuri supermarket itu dan melihat tiap sudut dengan sangat teliti namun tetap saja Hermione belum menemukannya.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama. Hermione merasa putus asa. Mendorong trollynya dan masih mencari-cari disekitar daging segar.

Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada bagian daging dan dilihatnya satu ekor kalkun beku, yang ukurannya pas sekali dengan yang ia inginkan. "Hanya tinggal satu saja," batin Hermione. Dengan segera Hermione berlari mendekati rak yang berisi kalkun incarannya. Dengan cepat sambil mendorong troly belanjanya dengan tergesa-gesa

Hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi Hermione mendapatkan kalkun incaraanya. Seseorang wanita tak dikenal berjalan atau lebih tepatnya mendahului Hermione dan mengambil kalkun itu.

Dengan spontan Hermione berteriak "Hey! Itu milikku. Aku yang melihatnya duluan!"

Wanita itupun kaget mendengar hal itu. Begitu juga dengan Hermione, ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya. Kecepatan Hermione pun melambat dan menghampiri wanita itu dan berkata, "maaf, aku sangat membutuhkan kalkun itu. Maukah kau berbaik hati untuk menyerahkannya kepadaku?" ucap Hermione memohon kepada wanita itu.

Namun wanita itupun hanya tersenyum manis sambil berkata, "kau boleh mengambilnya, kelihatannya kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku," wanita itupun segera memasukan kalkun itu ke troly belanja Hermione sambil hendak melangkah pergi.

Hermione pun terdiam sejenak dan kemudian mengejar wanita itu dan berkata, "Nyonya tunggu!" wanita itupun membalikan badannya dan terdiam memandang Hermione.

Hermionepun menghampiri wanita itu dan berkata "Um, sebagai ucapan terima kasih bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu." Wanita itupun memandang Hermione dengn tatapan matanya yang lembut dan seraya berkata,

"Maaf nyonya. Aku baru saja pindah ke Rose Apartemen dan aku sangat sibuk. Jadi maaf, mungkin lain kali" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang Rose Apartemen? Hey, aku juga tinggal disana. Perkenalkan namaku Hermione Malfoy. Aku tinggal bersama suamiku di lantai tiga, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" jawab Hermione ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Malfoy. Namaku Astoria. Aku baru saja pindah kemarin, aku belum sempat berkenalan dengan orang-orang disekitar sini. Jadi kau adalah teman pertamaku di daerah ini " jawabnya lembut sambil menjabat tangan Hermione.

"Astoria, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" tanya Hermione sambil tersenyum ramah.

Astoria terdiam sejenak, ia sedang berpikir namun dengan cepat ia menjawab "Oke kita bisa ngobrol di perjalanan pulang, untuk mengakrabkan diri tentunya." Senyuman yang menurut Hermione manis terpasang diwajahnya lagi.

Setelah mereka membayar semua belanjaan mereka. Merekapun menyusuri jalan kearah apartemen sambil sesekali bercanda, dan menceritakan tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Hermione melihat sebuah café kecil dan mengajak Astoria kesana "Astoria, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol di café itu saja. jujur berbicara denganmu membuatku cukup haus," Astoriapun mengangguk pertanda setuju.

Merekapun memasuki café tersebut. Dekorasi restaurant itu cukup menarik dengan nuansa pastel yang terkesan sangat girly namun tampak cukup dewasa dengan berbagai dekorasi berupa ukiran dan lukisan. Tampak beberapa gadis tengah duduk santai sambil ngobrol dan ada juga anak-anak bersama orang tuanya yang tengah sibuk menggosipkan tetangga mereka.

Merekapun memilih bangku paling ujung, yang lokasinya tepat di sebelah jendela. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam pelayan datang, "Selamat siang. Mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan lemon tea dan omelet. Astoria, apa yang ingin kau pesan?" tanya Hermione sambil menyerahkan buku menu ke pelayan muda itu.

"Aku pesan omelet dan herb tea. Apa toping omeletnya?"tanya Astoria sambil menatap pelayan muda itu.

"Kau bisa memilih antara keju, daging, atau mungkin juga keduanya,"jawab pelayan itu dengan senyum ceria.

"Oke, aku mau omeletku dengan toping keduanya."sahut Astoria tersenyum.

"Oke. Segelas lemon tea, secangkir herb tea dan dua porsi omelet dengan toping daging dan keju. Harap menunggu,"ucap pelayan itu sambil mencatat pesanan mereka dan berlalu.

Tak lama kemudian pelayanpun datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka, "Maaf lama menunggu, silahkan menikmati,"sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan pesanan mereka dan melangkah pergi.

Merekapun menyantap omelet tersebut sambil ngobrol santai.

"Jadi Astoria kau berasal darimana ?"Tanya Hermione dan menyuapi dirinya dengan sesendok omlete.

"Aku baru saja lulus dari salah satu universitas di New York."jawab Astoria santai.

"Wow, jurusan apa yang kau pilih?" Tanya Hermione dengan antusiasnya menatap wanita yang berada dihadapannya.

"Sekretaris" jawab Astoria singkat, sambil memotong omeletnya.

"Apakah kau berasal dari sini?"

"Tidak aku berasal dari California. Aku datang kesini karena aku mendapatkan pekerjaan di sini" ungkap Astoria.

"Kalau boleh tau dimana pekerjaanmu ?"Tanya Hermione setelah menelan omeletnya.

"Kau tau perusahan ROXZ Company? Aku menjadi sekretaris seorang manager muda bernama Draco." jawab Astoria menjelaskan.

Mendengar jawaban Astoria, Hermione membelalak kaget bahkan sampai tersedak. Dengan segera Hermione meminum lemon teanya dengan rakus, "Wow, Astoria kau menjadi sekretaris suamiku. Aku senang sekali karena kau yang menjadi sekretarisnya. Aku cukup khawatir dengan sekretaris yang—yang hanya mengejar suamiku," ucap Hermione.

"Terima kasih, Hermione. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman," jawab Astoria dengan ceria tiba-tiba handphone Astoriapun berdering, "maaf, aku ingin menjawab telepon ini dulu". Hermionepun menganguk menginjinkan dan Astoria berjalan menghindar.

Namun Hermione tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan Astoria, baginya itu adalah privasi Astoria yang tak perlu ia ketahui. Jadi ia terus melahap omeletnya dengan santai.

Tak lama kemudian Astoria datang terlihat ekspresi sedih dari wajahnya, "Maaf Hermione. Kurasa aku harus segera pulang, sebentar lagi biro pindahan akan datang mengirimkan barang-barangku."

"Kebetulan aku juga sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang bersama," kata Hermione sambil melap mulutnya dengan saputangan. Setelah membayar makanan, merekapun pulang bersama menuju Rose Apartemen.

Sementara itu Draco suami Hermione. Ketika hendak menuju lapangan parkir setelah ia mengambil dokumennya yang tertinggal. Ia melihat Astoria dan Hermione pulang bersama, dengan tatapan kaget. "Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu?" kata draco dalam hati, namun dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju kencang keluar melalui jalur memutar sehingga Hermione tak melihat Draco.

"Oke Astoria sampai jumpa lagi. ini adalah hari yang begitu menyenangkan," kata Hermione dengan senyum ramah.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." kata Astoria, kemudian ia segera naik ke lantai 3, menuju ke apartemennya. Mengeluarkan semua belanjannya dari tas belanja sambil melepas mantelnya dan kemudian pergi kedapur untuk memasak.

Sambil memasak ia masih mengingat wajah Astoria. Dia terlihat begitu mempesona dengan rambut pirang kecoklatannya. Meskipun terkesan sombong, namun ia tetap terlihat baik hati, serta kecerdasan yang terpancar dari matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Astoria terlihat begitu yang begitu sempurna sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya.

Hal itu membuat perasaan Hermione campur aduk antara kesenangannya bertemu dengan teman baru yang menyenangkan dan 99,9 persen kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya.

Perasaan takut menjalar sedikit di hatinya, "Ah. Apa-apaan aku ini. Draco adalah pria yang baik manamungkin dia berselingkuh?" ucap Hermione melanjutkan memasak.

Setelah mempersiapkan makan malam dengan sangat istimewa, karena itu adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke 2. Hermione segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin untuk menjamu suami tercintanya Draco.

Jam menunjukan pukul 6 sore Dracopun pulang. Dengan senyuman termanis yang dimilikinya Hermione membuka pintu. Draco tersenyum menatap Hermione, wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya.

"Dear. Kau manis sekali hari ini," ucap Draco melangkah masuk dan merangkul pinggul kecil Hermione, lalu mengecup bibirnya perlahan. "Draco," erang Hermione dan masih melumat bibir suaminya.

"Dear, aku punya kejutan untukmu," ucap Hermione menarik Draco dan menyeretnya keruang makan.

"wow, Dear. Bagaimana kau dapat membuat semua ini." ucap Draco dengan tatapan berbinar melihat usaha Hermione membuat semua ini.

"Trims, Dear," ucapnya memeluk Hermione dengan mesra.

Merekapun menyantap makanan itu dengan romantic. Yah Karena usia pernikahan yang tergolong dua tahun namun belum punya anak. Maka kesibukan yang mereka alami telah menghambat waktu mereka untuk berdua.

Merekapun ngobrol santai sambil makan masakan hermione.

"Kau sekarang sudah mahir masak. Dear," Kata Draco memuji masakan Hermione

"Terima kasih. Yah aku berusaha keras belajar, aku juga sering belajar dari internet dan orang sekitar" sahut Hermione.

"Kau sekarang sudah lebih dewasa. Aku ingat saat kau pertama kali memasak. Kau membuat makanan dengan rasa yang ekstrim,"ungkap Draco sambil tertawa canda namun Hermione membalasnya dengan senyuman kecut.

"Ah, sudahlah jangan ungkit masa-masa itu, Draco. Sekarang aku sudah mahir, bukan? Oh iya, apakah kau sudah memiliki sekretaris baru?" tanya hermione

"Sudah, memangnya kenapa. Kau tahu darimana Dear?" Tanya Draco gugup mendengar pertanyaan Hermione, namun ia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dan mengendalikan suasana,

"Aku hanya menebak. Siapa namanya?" timpal Hermione seakan ingin menyelidiki dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Astoria, dia juga tinggal di Apartemen ini. Kenapa, apa kau mengenalnya?" balas Draco

"Iya tadi aku bertemu dengannya di Supermarket dan kami cukup cocok" jawab Hermione kemudian segera meminum wine dan berkata "Dia gadis yang sangat sempurna tapi aku percaya kau tidak akan selingkuhkan?"

Dracopun beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk Hermione, mencium keningnya dan berkata "Yang aku cintai cuma kamu,"

Hermione hanya tersenyum dan membalas ciuman Draco mesra. Merekapun melihat pemandangan kota London di malam hari di balkon apartemen mereka yang begitu menambah suasana kemesraan mereka.

Sambil memeluk Hermione Draco berkata, "sudah lama kita tidak bermesraan seperti ini", Hermione tersenyum dan membalasnya, "Kau sih terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Maaf ya, Dear. " ucap Draco singkat. Tiba-tiba Hermionepun beranjak dari pelukan Draco, menatap pria itu. Terlihat Draco yang sedikit terkejut dengan ulah Hermione.

"Hubungan kita tak akan bisa retak oleh apapunkan bukan? Ayo kita berjanji untuk saling menjaga komitmen kita sumpah jari kelingking. Kalau dilanggar harus minum 100.000 jarum" Hermione menyodorkan kelingkingnya,

Draco tersenyum manis, "Oke apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintai Hermione selamanya," jawab Draco mesra kemudian merekapun masuk kedalam kamar.

"Malam ini kamu sexy sekali, Dear." Ucap Draco mencium bibir Hermione dengan lembut.

Hermione pun membalasnya dengan tatapan manja dan menggoda "Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita buat malam ini semakin indah?"

Suasana gemerlap malam kota London yang indah membuat pasangan ini menjadi begitu bergairah, ditambah dengan usia mereka yang merupakan usia dimana saatnya bereksperimen dengan berbagai hal di kehidupan perkawinan mereka yang baru, telah membuat malam itu menjadi malam penuh kenangan yang tak akan mereka lupakan.

Namun usia pernikahan mereka begitu rentan terhadap berbagai hal pemicu keretakan rumah tangga mereka. Yah, apalah guna memikirkan yang belum terjadi asal mereka bisa saling komitmen. _to be continued_

**Author note :** **Terimahkasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca cerita baru saya. Author seneng banget. Kuharap kalian semua tak kecewa atau sudah bosan dengan cerita ini. Akhir kata Read And Review. Please**

**Dont Be Silent Reader. Dan please baget Reviewnya. Review dan saran kalian sangat berguna untuk cerita ini agar menjadi menarik **** oh ya author masih pemula jadi mohon bimbingannya, tolong jangan terlalu kasar mengkritiknya yaa, saya akan berusaha dengan sebaik mungkin jadi kalau kalian mau tau kelanjutannya hubungannya Draco and Hermione, dan apa sih tujuan dari kemunculan karakter Astoria tetep read and review **

**terus ya.**

**Author question : **

**gimana kesan kalian and menurut kalian apakah suasana yang dicerita ini dapat kalian rasakan ?**

**apa kalian dapat merasakan perasaan tiap karakter?**

**Apa menurut kalian yang perlu diperbaiki ?**

**So keep smile and see you**

**Alvin.L**


End file.
